


The Mysterious Girl

by sparkle_feline



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_feline/pseuds/sparkle_feline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter fiction centered around the mysterious girl from the uncovered trailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a long time now and I was going to post this fic with an original female character but I never really got around to it.  
> But after seeing the mysterious girl in the regalia with the boys in the uncovered trailer I got my inspiration back. There isn't a lot known about this character but I'm guessing she's one of the female guest party members.  
> Anyway I named her "Arcanae" which means "Mysterious" in Latin and I've invented a chapter story centered around her.  
> Enjoy!!!

Waking up in Altissia has to be one of the most beautiful sights, the mornings here are always beautiful. They never cease to take my breath away, take it from someone who has lived here her whole life, I step onto my front porch just like I do every morning, my arms stretching up to touch the first rays of the dawn.

The water ways shimmer and the finely architected buildings appear golden. I smile to myself, both hands on my hips. This is my city...and I'm proud of it.

"Arcanae go get ready, you'll be late"

Right, I have a job now, in my opinion it's the best job anyone could ever have. I run back up to my room and quickly get dressed, pull on some gloves, strap on more weapons than I need then run straight back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ooh blueberry scones, my favorite!" I say quickly shoving three of the warm treats into my backpack and totally ignoring the screech of protest from my younger sister.

"Well I'm off to work" I say kissing my mother goodbye and punching my pouting sister in the arm. I take off down the stairs onto the streets, a waterway flows just several yards from our house. I hear a gondola man call out to me asking if I would like him to take me anywhere.

I quickly set him straight, going into the explanation of how I know the streets by heart and I don't want to waste money. Yet...every morning...he's out there asking if I need a ride. Persistent bastard I guess he's just got a crush on me, I hate to crush his dreams, he really is nice...and handsome but I can't be going head over heels into a relationship right now. 

I'm a free spirit, independent, my life just got started. I make sure to turn down a street that isn't situated next to a waterway to avoid him following me. I take a deep breath, soaking in every second of this beautiful day and...Oh no! Is that really the time? Oh my gods I'm going to be late!

My swords and knives clank to the beat of my pounding boots, I have to hurry, I've never been late before. I take the back alley route to avoid any morning venders and the traffic that they might attract. So I was taken a little by surprise to see four boys running in the opposite direction. They took up the whole of the narrow street but I wasn't going to slow down.

As we rush past each other a dark haired young man bumps shoulders with me on accident nearly throwing me off balance. No acknowledgment, no apology...No nothing! They just keep on running. I'm filled with a sudden burning rage my hands clench into fists and I whirl around to yell after them.

"Hey watch where you're going dipshit" I take another second to brush myself off and growl in obvious frustration. I'm just about to start up again when I feel a large hand close down over my shoulder, spinning me around. The large man I look up to face is definitely intimidating, his large chest and arms muscles bare for everyone to see.

I frown to show him that he doesn't scare me, one of his eyebrows raises but other than that he doesn't look angry at all. 

"I think you need to apologize" he says, behind him the dark haired young man was about ready to speak his hands positioned in a way that said he didn't condone what the larger man was doing.

"What?" I shout cutting him off "I need to apologize? If you ask me your doped-out friend there is the one who needs to apologize!"

That must have been somewhat insulting, I saw dark eyebrows slant down towards radiant blue eyes as the young man started walking over. A third man came after him gently placing a silver glove on his shoulder "Your highness, read nothing into it"

My jaw drops, "You...Your highness?" I stutter as they draw closer "Your the Prince of Lucis" I state in disbelief. He nods slowly "Ugh dammit" I curse "I'm so sorry I didn't know who you were...I didn't recognize you...I um...I'll make it up to you...I promise, anything you want"

"Did you hear that Noct?" A blonde man said appearing from behind the princes shoulders "She'll give you anything you want, I suggest you take her up on that offer"  
I frown but resist commenting on the blondes suggestive statement, the prince put one hand to his chin, the other cupping his elbow. "Hmm what do I want?" He hums, his deep voice echoing in my ears.

"Want money or something? No what am I saying you're a prince" my mind is running a mile a minute, these boys might just be messing with me, but I don't want to turn and run like a coward. And what if they are telling the truth and he really is the prince? This is not how I wanted my morning start.

"Ever been to an underground fight club?" I ask, the prince looks at me and curiously shakes his head. "Do you want to? I can get you in for free" the boys looked at each other, they nod and shrug then silently came to a decision "We're in" the prince says, one of his friends slaps his forehead before pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright then this way...but you're gonna have to keep up with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (^_^)


End file.
